


Unsatisfactory.

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Will Graham, Camboy Will, Choking, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Paddling, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Throat Fucking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will gets called puppy, Will graham is a size king, age gap, brian Zeller/ will graham are porn stars, light aftercare, puppyboy Will, size king, top Brian zeller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: Will Graham is left unsatisfied after a collaboration with fellow sex-worker, Brain Zeller, unable to ignore is desire to be truly full.The anonymous and extremely generous donator had picked up on Will’s faked pleasure, offering to turn Zellers wrongs into rights under his control.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Unsatisfactory.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t proof read, so I apologise if its shocking :p

Will always worked alone. It was preferred, not many men met his standards and, a lot of them wanted something Will wasn't willing to give - penetrative sex. Although, when the young man got an email from  _ Brian Zeller, _ how could he ignore it? 

The CamBoy wasn't a fan of Zeller per se, but he had seen some of his content and definitely liked what he saw. The slightly older man was tall, muscular and had a wonderfully sized cock, something Will liked the look of. The email was friendly, as well as playful, pulling Will in; he had to reply. 

It took some back and forth, but they both decided that a live stream would suit them best - Will wasn't too fond of filmed and edited videos, live streams were much more authentic and personal; plus, they made him more money. For a few months now, a frequent watcher had become increasingly generous in donations, recently breaching the $10,000 mark. Will loved the attention from this anonymous man, always throwing compliments and money at the young man. 

With excitement bubbling in his stomach, the young man drew a bath, getting ready for his hopefully fruitful evening. 

\--------

"Your apartment is quite extravagant," Zeller mused as he made himself comfortable, glass of whiskey in his hand. The older man wore black slacks and a half-unbuttoned blue shirt; Will wearing a short skirt and nothing more. 

The curly-haired man chuckled, taking his guest's hand to lead him into the bedroom. In the centre of the room was Will's heart-shaped bed, clean sheets decorated with handcuffs and a paddle, awaiting use. "You use leather much, darlin'?" 

"Mm," picking up the leather toy, rubbing his fingers over it before turning to the younger man. "I haven't it looks fun. Think you can handle the pain?" He quipped, tone cocky and playful all at the same time. 

"Do you watch my content? Silly questions, Zeller." 

"Mm, there's no such thing as a silly question, Graham."

Will chuckled, setting up his streaming equipment by the bed, padding over to the older man. He was more than excited, more to see how much the generous donator would give him today than to play with Zeller. Before starting the stream, Will slipped on his puppy ears - his signature piece he wore every time without fail. The brown matched his hair perfectly, little tufts of white positioned on the tips of the ears. "You're pretty, Graham,"

"I know," the young man chirped in response, beginning the live stream. 

\------

Will moaned loudly, a loud 'thwack' filling the room as the expensive leather made contact with the streamers ass. His skirt rode up, thighs spread, precum leaking down his thighs as Zeller abused the reddening skin. It felt good, amazing even, burning pleasure jolting through his responsive body. 

"What a good boy," the dominant purred, his large hand massaging the raw skin, fingers teasing the puckered skin of his hole. The younger man would've much preferred the name ' _ puppy',  _ but he wasn't going to complain about it - especially not when streaming. 

The CamBoy pushed against Zeller's fingers, desperate to have his needy hole filled with something, anything. The older man noticed the need, pulling Will's cheeks apart, spitting onto the pink flesh, slicking his hole. Will mewled, parting his legs even further in a desperate attempt to get what he wanted. 

"Greedy," he hummed, pushing two digits inside the young man, moving them slow and steady. He was tight, velvety heat pulling the older man's fingers deeper inside, welcoming more. More, more, that's all Will could think about; two fingers quickly turned into three. Will's moans and cries of desperation filled the lavish bedroom, soon followed by happy sobs. A lot of the noises, despite sounding incredibly convincing, were fake. Zeller was good, talented, but it wasn't what Will was after. 

He loved being full, so full to the point of bursting and, Zeller's fingers weren't hitting the right spots. Nonetheless, Will enjoyed himself. 

Soon, it was his go to please the older man. Wrapping his glossy lips around his sizeable cock, pushing his head down until Zeller was fucking into his throat. Drool and tears fell from Will, wetting his chin and cheeks, room-filling with intoxicating gags. With a loud grunt, Zeller came onto the submissives 'tits’, using his cock-head to smear the hot liquid around, making a mess of the poor man under him. 

\------

Once he cleaned up, Will sent Zeller on his way home; ready to check his earnings on the stream. Will was more than disappointed to find his generous tipper had not been...so forgoing. The stranger didn't even pass $5,000, the stream of compliments scares, to say the least. Will couldn't believe it. What had he done that was so bad? The young man thought he had performed exceptionally that night. Without thinking fully, Will shot the stranger a message. 

_ 'Hey. Did my stream not please tonight? You are usually much more active. Should I be worried? ;) x' _

Within minutes, a response came. 

_ 'It's not like I did not enjoy it, you didn't.'  _

Will bit his lip, brows furrowed. Had the man really picked up on it? Had Zeller? 

_ 'It seems to me that you are looking for something a little more...filling? Correct me if I am wrong, dear. However, I don't think I am.'  _

Another message, this one bringing a blush to Will's cheeks, causing him to smile to himself. 

_ 'Perhaps I am. Are you looking to fill that space?' _

'Possibly. Might you be interested in dinner with me, tomorrow evening?'

Will swallowed, almost taken completely back by the invite. He had never met this man or even talked to him before. Yet, here he was, agreeing to dinner with a stranger. What did he have to lose besides his life? This was already much more exciting than his evening with Zeller and, he hadn't even gone out with the stranger yet. 

\------

Putting a face to the name was nerve-wracking. The man had seen every inch of Will, yet he knew nothing about this man's appearance. He didn't even know his name. Will bit his lip, getting into his car with a heavy sigh. Will's stomach was doing flips, lurching as he neared the address texted to him. 

It had been a while since the young man had gone on a proper date, the excitement was incredible. The young man had worn his favourite skirt and matching top, having to add some long socks and a warm coat - Baltimore was painfully unforgiving when it came to winter weather. When the cab pulled up to the address the young man's eyes widened, taking in the size of the house before him. It was huge, much, much bigger than his apartment; no wonder the stranger was able to donate so much. 

His mind swirled, mages of what the man could possibly look like flashing through his thoughts as he walked up snow-covered steps. What job did this man even have to afford all this? Was he meeting with a well-known doctor or a mafia boss? It was all very exciting, danger adding to the mix. Will smoothed out his skirt, clutching the bottle of expensive wine until his knuckles turned white. God, this was it. 

"Good evening," the stranger hummed when the door flew open, warmth pulling Will in. The young man choked on his own breath, mind running blank as he looked up at the tall man before him. His host was tall, handsome and clearly muscular, body covered with the expensive fabric of his three-piece suit, a small smile pressed to his lips. Will couldn't decide what to look at; his eyes, mouth, body, his large hands. His mind raced, heat washing over him, cock twitching in his underwear. 

"Good evening, Mr..." Will trailed off, stepping inside grand house. His coat was taken from him and hung up, hand extended to lead him into the kitchen. 

"Doctor Lecter, but you may call me Hannibal. What might I call you this evening?" 

A doctor? Will knew for sure that those hands must be talented. "My name's Will. Your house is lovey, Hannibal." The compliment rolled easily off his tongue, bright eyes wandering about the large kitchen, admiring it as he took a glass of red wine from his host. 

"Thank you, Will." The way Hannibal said his name sent shivers up the young man's spine, cursing him with a visible shiver that didn't go unnoticed. "Cold?"

"No. Excited." A smirk danced across Hannibal's face as he stepped closer to his pretty guest, finger lifting Will's chin to meet his gaze. Will swallowed thickly - they hadn't even had their first course and Will was itching for dessert. 

"Why don't you go get settled in the dining room and, I'll have the food out in just a moment." It wasn't graced as a suggestion, more so an order; one that Will couldn't ignore. 

\------

Will settled himself in the dining room, sipping on his wine as he waited. In his line of work, it wasn't best to be nervous or shy, yet Will couldn't help the shyness creeping in when the older man complimented him. The hard wood under his ass burnt slightly, causing him to shift uncomfortably a few times as they ate. Zeller hadn't given him the best aftercare. Actually, now that he thought about it, Zeller hadn't given him any at all, leaving him sore and bruised. "So," Will licked his spoon slowly before continuing, "what made you think I wasn't enjoying myself?" 

The older man raised a light brow, setting his spoon down, drinking in Will's appearance for the night. He had never imagined that he would take a liking to feminine men, but Will was something else. "It was obvious, sweet thing. Your mind was somewhere else for the duration of your performance. Tell me, Will, was your companion not satisfying?" 

"Well," Zeller wasn't unsatisfactory, it was mostly the younger man's desires getting in the way. Will enjoyed being full to the point of it being too much, enjoyed being hurt as though there were no consequences. He wanted to be called different things, better things. "I guess my expectations are far too high for my own good." 

"Having high expectations are not a bad thing, you just have to find someone capable of meeting them. Did Zeller look after you once your performance ended or was your time together strictly professional?" Although Hannibal had seen his guest naked, seen every inch of his glorious nymphomaniac body, he refused to picture him naked at the dinner table. Even serial killers have manners. 

"Strictly professional." 

"How rude of him. May I see the damage, perhaps I can give you correct aftercare. It would relieve the clear discomfort you are in." Was this an excuse to have the pretty young man in his bedroom, bent over his bed? Perhaps. 

Will simply nodded, standing to take Hannibal's hand as he was led to the bedroom. His heart rabbited in his chest, throat suddenly becoming tight as ideas raced through his cloudy mind. Hannibal was undeniably attractive and everything Will had waned in a sexual partner. 

\----------

Hannibal gently ordered his guest to bend over, lifting his skirt to assess the damage left. The young man's ass was still a bright red, spotted with purple bruises and fading welts. Before reaching to rub them, Hannibal put some hand cream on, softening the contact that would be made. Will deserved to be treated as roughly as he wanted, but he also deserved the pleasures of correct aftercare. "Does that hurt?" Hannibal hummed, large hands gently kneading the mound of flesh. 

"N-No, Hannibal." A moan was ripped from his glossy lips when the older man delivered a smack to the still-raw flesh. His thighs clamped together, resisting the urge to rut against the mattress. "That...That hurt a little." 

"How about now?" He asked, delivering a hard spank to each plush cheek. Seeing the flesh jiggle under his hands brought a smile to his face, watching the skin turn a brighter red. Hannibal would replace ll the marks Zeller had left and take care of them correctly. 

Will mewled, hissing through clenched teeth when a particularly hard slap was delivered to his flesh, causing his hips to sputter slightly. Both men were painfully aroused now, throbbing with want and need. "Please..."

"Please what? Use your words for me, puppy." Hannibal purred, slowly pulling down the lace thong his guest wore, admiring the pink, puckered flesh. 

"H-Huh?" The young man blushed, turning his head to look at the other man, silently confirming if he had heard that right. Will had wanted someone to call him that for the longest time, always too anxious to ask. God, did it sound good coming from his host's lips. "Please...f-finger me. I wanna feel good. Want you." He babbled out, pulling off his little top, throwing it to join his thong on the floor. Will gasped as he was flipped onto his back, a wet tongue eagerly attacking his puffy nipples. His toes curls, fingers wrapping in Hannibal's hair as he bit and sucked feverishly. 

Soon, the faint clicking of a bottle cap pulled Will from his pleasure, eyes snapping open to watch the older man. He bit his bottom lip, eyes glued to Hannibal as he slicked up his fingers, running them slowly around the young man's entrance. Two fingers looked like at least three, maybe four, of Will's. They were deft and long, perfect for stretching the sweet boy out. Will moaned in sweet relief as two fingers breached him, his body tight and hot around the digits. 

"That's it, puppy. All you had to do was ask." Hannibal cooed, pushing his fingers as deep as they could go before he started to move them at a decent pace, watching as the pink skin of Will's rim quickly flushed red. The sweet noises his guest was making only spurred him on, kissing at his thighs and hips as he pushed in a third finger. Oh, god. Will felt the burn of being stretched now, three fingers were enough to fill him up, but he wanted something more. 

Usually, the thought of sleeping with someone randomly never crossed his mind, but right now, it's all he could think about. Will wanted, needed, more. He knew that if this went well, it wouldn't be the only time he found himself in the man's bed. "P-Please fuck me. I need it. I need it bad, please fill me up..." Will mewled, fucking back on Hannibal's fingers eagerly. Even in such a short time, Will had come completely undone under the older man's powerful hands. "I-I'm clean. Please don't wear a rubber, I want you to fill me up...properly." 

Hannibal laughed softly, pulling his fingers out, watching the greedy hole clench around nothing, desperate to be full once again. "I'd love to do that for you. Give me a moment to undress." With that, he stood. Hannibal removed his clothes slowly, folding them up, placing them on the dresser, more than aware of the hungry eyes on him. "You are beautiful, Will. I have enjoyed every one of your performances." 

"You don't know how much I appreciate your donations," Will tried to carry on the conversation, words slurred with pleasure. "You really do spoil me, Doctor." It was true, Hannibal spoiled him like crazy, even when they hadn't met. The money was more than extra cash to Will, it helped him a lot with his apartment and student debt. 

"A man such as yourself deserves everything. I intend to give you that. May I ask, are you only sleeping with me because of the money I have given you?" The question wasn't accusatory or demeaning, more so curious, spoken softly. 

Will shook his head, pulling Hannibal down on top of him, legs wrapped tightly around his middle. "No. I want to have sex with you because you are attractive and exactly what I need. I want you, need you. I don't feel obligated to give you sexual favours in return. Now, if you would  _ please _ stop being so professional and...just  _ fuck _ me?" 

"Of course," Hannibal laughed softly, dipping his head down to press a passionate kiss to the young man's lips. Both men could feel the sparks dancing on their lips and between their tongues, pulling one another in for more. It was rare Hannibal enjoyed his sexual encounters this much, often using them as a simple way to expel the stress of his day to day life. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying having Will underneath him. After pulling away, Hannibal slipped his silk underwear off, unable to stop himself from smiling a little at the young man's reaction. 

The CamBoy swallowed, mouth-watering. His bright eyes were near enough glued to Hannibal's cock. It was the biggest cock he had ever seen, thick and uncut, the tip near enough dripping with precome. Will doubted he had ever taken anything that big before, it excited him. The thought of being stretched beyond belief made the young man shiver. He wanted, so desperately, to feel full to the point of no return like he was going to explode. 

Without wasting any more time, Hannibal pushed into the young man, stopping about halfway. "God..." the older man ground out. Will was tight, his velvety walls gripping Hannibal's cock mercilessly, pulled in further by the inviting heat. It was unlike anything else he had felt. After a few moments of shallowly fucking his guest, the older man bottomed out with a loud grunt. 

"O-Oh!" Will's eyes rolled into the back of his head as pain engulfed him for a moment or two, quickly taken over by crashing waves of pleasure. He felt insanely full, his body having to adjust to the feeling for a moment or two. "P-Please...move." Will pleaded, gripping onto the older man's shoulders tightly, legs wrapped around his middle, skirt bunched up at his hips. 

The young man looked absolutely delicious like this, face covered in blush, an expression of pure need and greed painted on his pretty features. How could he resist Will's pleas? Hannibal pulled back, the tip of his cock just about inside the younger man, snapping his hips forward after a teasingly long moment. He groaned, burying his face in the damp crook of his guest's neck, repeating his movements over and over again. Hands gripped at flesh, nails biting into delicate skin, teeth searching for flesh as Hannibal fucked into the beautiful creature under him. 

"W-Who's a good puppy, huh?" Hannibal growled, wrapping his hand around the young man's throat, applying the perfect amount of pressure. He gazed down at his companion, nose pulled into a snarl as pleasure coursed through his muscular body. 

"Me! Me, I-I'm a good puppy, Doctor!" He replied without a second of hesitation, gripping the older man's hair tight, back arching up off the bed. Will could hardly believe himself; he was sleeping with a viewer, not only that, but the man was easily twenty years older than him. The hand around his throat was intoxicating, unable to stop himself from pushing into it, silently asking for a firmer grip. Hannibal took the hint, tightening his grip until he felt it was unsafe to do any more, sure to leave finger bruises along Will'spretty neck. 

Hannibal moved much faster now, slamming into the younger man with a brutal force, abusing his prostate with each and every movement. Will was sobbing now, nails raking down Hannibal's back so harshly they drew blood. The young man wouldn't be able to take much more, his whole body vibrating with intense pleasure, threatening to explode or spill. The next words that came from Hannibal brought a smile to Will's fucked-out face. 

"Come for me. Come for me, puppy...ah...make a mess." 

The young man screamed, legs wrapping tighter around the taller form, forcing him as deep as he possibly could, tightening around his length. His toes curled, arms flailing as he shot hot ropes of come up his chest, some covering his puffy nipples. He hadn't had an orgasm that intense in a while. The increased tightness pushed Hannibal right over the edge, only able to handle a handful of thrust before he came deep inside the boy, flooding him with hot come. 

\-------------

Much to Will's protest, the older man pulled out once he had softened, peppering kisses all over his trembling body. "You did very well. Perhaps next time we can do something you haven't tried...if you trust me." 

"Next time?" Will smiled, sitting up on his elbows to gaze at the man, batting his cow lashes. He would love a 'next time', Hannibal was the best man h had ever slept with, he would definitely feel the burn of him for the next few days. "I'd like that. We could have dinner at my place...as long as you're cooking. You are an amazing cook," Will continued as he was picked up, happily letting the older man carry him off to the bathroom. 

A warm bath and some ointments were on the menu for the rest of the evening, as well as hot drinks to help relax his guest. Will couldn't help but preen under the older man's affectionate care, a contrast to his brutal bedroom treatment. He was sure there was more to Hannibal, things that they could get into after their next date. 

"Would you like to spend the night?" Hannibal hummed, washing the shampoo from Will's chocolate curls, touch soft and caring as he moved, gently touching over the bruises forming on the younger man's neck. 

"I'd love to, especially if you would e making breakfast. Pancakes?" Chuckling, Will climbed into the man's arms, sighing as a warm towel wrapped around him. He could walk, but he wasn't going to object to being carried around. 

"Pancakes it is, puppy." 


End file.
